Sophistocated Wonderland:Episode 3Final Showdown
by SerenityGirl
Summary: Yep. this is the final installment of the S.W. Series. and REVIEW! I'm not getting any REVIEWS! REVIEW or else!


Disclaimer & A/N: Howdy!!! I do not own the shows or anything else in this really stoopid stowy that makes abosolutely no sense. And this, my friends, is the last installment of Sophistocated Wonderland. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Still, NO FLAMING!! Thank you all who enjoyed this. I appreciate your reviews!! Thank you!! ~*Queenie*~  
  
"Uhh..Whats wit the knife??" Alice wondered. "Ohh nothin...I'm just gonna chop u up into little bits..." Bijou held out her knife for Alice to see. "AHAHAHA!!! You think u can hurt me wit that!!" Alice held out her vorpal blade. "Now THIS is a knife!!" "EEPP!!" Bijou screamed as she jumped off. "Good. But the others are still having trouble..." She looked down and saw how the others were struggling with 6 inch tall hamsters. Then, she looked at the Sailor scouts. "Hmmm....i have an idea..."  
  
"OH GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" Goten screamed. "Hamtaro Super Hamster ATTACK!!" Hamtaro screamed as he sent his knife down on Goten's leg. "Moon Tiara ATTACK!!" Sailor Moon was fighting off Pashmina. "Were gonna die!! WERE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he was running around, but eventually he slammed face first into a mushroom and passed out. "STOP!!" Someone yelled out from afar. "I will not let icky hamsters like you hurt these poor, clueless, idiotic people!!! In the name of Wonderland....SAILOR ALICE shall punish you!!" Alice stood on top of a mushroom striking a pose and holding up a peace sign. She was wearing the same dress as before, only it was a VERY short miniskirt. She wore black high heels and black and white striped thigh-highs with a leather seath around her right thigh to hold her vorpal blade. She also had lace hand gloves and a very long white bow in the back.  
  
"Hey!! You stole my line!!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Shut up, moontwit!" Sailor Mars scolded. Sailor Alice looked at poor Goten. "Ill help u!! VORPAL BLADE FRISBEE!!!!!" Alice yelled as the knife flew at Hamtaro, but only hit Gotens hair instead. "NOOOO!!! MY HAIR!!! IM GONNA GO FREAKIN BALD BEFORE I GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!!" "oops sorry...." "ALICE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?" Chesie scolded.  
  
"I'm a Sailor now!!" Alice pointed out. "I'm here to help clueless people and kill evil Hamsters that work for the Red Queen!!" Alice posed. "This is so embarassing..." Suddenly...  
  
Vegeta popped out from behind a mushroom. "LOOKIE AT WATS I FIND!!!" Vegeta said. He held up an arubics cube. "OHHH PRETTY COLORZ!!!" Piccolo reached for it, but Vegeta outsmarted him. He stuck out his tounge childlishly. "Ok everybody this things called a continuim transfunctioner..." "Ohhh..Wats that???" Everyone said wide eyed. "I dunno wats its gonna do...but if I figure out da puzzle its gonna do somethin!!"  
  
So everyone sat there for about 2 hours while Vegeta figured out da..i mean the puzzle. "OK! IM DONE!!!" It was quiet. "So......" Then suddenly a white light came from the cube. "Y'know...Maybe this will bring us HHHHHOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten screamed as he and everyone else was sucked into the cube.  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
"Where are we now????" Trunks wondered as he rubbed his head. They were in a giant field with flowers and grass and bunnies. "Hey! theres a baby in that sun!!!!" Goten pointed. "Wa????" Suddenly, in the distance, they saw 4 alien looking dudes. One was purple, one was red, one was green, and one was yellow. "Oh God...Where not......" The aliens went around sayin things like "lala" and "tinkey winkey!!" "Where not home.....where....NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********HAHAHAHA!!! Surprised u didnt i??? Well, thats all for SOPHISTOCATED WONDERLAND, but i bet ur wondering wat theyre gonna do in teletubbyland........well i dont know either so tata!!! 


End file.
